Everything because of these Trees
by icarusforgotten
Summary: Stupid tree, who the hell put it there? Seriously, people should be thinking where they're putting trees. I mean, what would happen if some damn kid were to ride their bike into it? AoKise. [translation of Wszystko przez te drzewa by Yuuka5 from Polish to English]


translation of _Wszystko przez te drzewa_ by Yuuka5 from Polish to English  
all love and credit belong to the darling who first wrote this

and a huge thank you to deepship/buttwade/thanksillpass for being my beta and making sure I did not make any nonsense of this, aha 3

* * *

The evening is kind of unpleasant. The moon's hidden behind the clouds, there are no stars, and it's cold as hell. I don't like this kind of weather. Seriously, it's the middle of the summer, it's supposed to be warm for fucks' … . fine, I say it too much anyway.

Ow!

Stupid tree, who the hell put it there? Seriously, people should be thinking where they're putting trees. I mean, what would happen if some damn kid were to ride their bike into it? Certain tragedy, if some reckless little shit were to bash their head against it and become handicapped for the rest of their life. The parents would have to take care of the kid, and if there won't be enough money for medication and other things then that kid's life is pretty much ruined. And all this because of some idiot who planted a tree. People like that should be put away into prison!

What the fuck am I ranting about?

Maybe I've drunk too much for today. I shouldn't have accepted that drink form that chick, God only knows what she may have put in there. She can go screw herself.

Life is an eternal circle.

You drink because you have problems, you have problems because you drink.

And just like that the circle closes.

Life escapes from you like a Kise escaping from bugs.

So very quickly.

And speaking of Kise, do you know that the little fucker is actually in Europe? He got a job and he's coming back in about a week. That asshole can screw himself.

I wanted to talk with him, I even called him today, but no! He of course couldn't talk because he doesn't have time, because some fucking photographer was being impatient. Stupid photographer. He also should go screw himself.

Why is everything bothering me? Every time I want to talk with that blond rookie, then something just has to get in my way, doesn't it? Because if everything were to go according to my plans then it would all be just a little too good, isn't that right? And that's why everything has to get fucked up?

Fuck! Who put another tree here?!

Trees are for the forest, not for the park, stupid faggots.

Everything is frickin irritating me. I'd even stopped cussing for Kise, at least partly, since the ass doesn't like when I'm 'offensive'. I don't curse, and then suddenly, a fucking tree!

Kise, get back to this country, because soon I will snap and cut all the trees down!

Fine, maybe I'll go back to the bar. Maybe that chick who gave me the drink still has the stuff she put into it and I can relax a bit.

Okay that chick went away somewhere. Probably pouring something into the glass of some rich prick. They can go screw themselves.

Wait, not in that way!

What are you thinking about you perves?

What is wrong with me?

I'm talking to empty space.

Maybe I went crazy.

I probably already was, but I forgot.

Maybe that was my past life?

A crazy man missing his friend?

In a while I'll probably squat down in a corner, I'll be rocking back and forth like some psycho, and I'll start screaming out "Kise you stupid tit, come back to me!"

Actually I can do this. I could always blame it on the alcohol. Yeah, that's a good idea. Good, now I'll go to a corner. I just need to clear my throat and then I can start screaming.

"KISEEEE!"

"Aominecchi?"

"Kise, you ass, what are you doing here? I'm supposed to be depressed, don't bother me with my performance!"

"Sure, whatever you want Aominecchi. I'm leaving."

"No! Don't fucking leave me!"

"Aominecchi, are you drunk?"

Fuck, Kise, I've been waiting for you, I got drunk from missing you, and you're laughing at me!

"Me? No. Where did you get that kind of idea from? *hic* I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Let's screw."

" … . "

—

Fuck, how my head hurts.

Stupid bar.

Stupid drinks.

Stupid chick.

Hey, what's going on in my kitchen?

"Oh! Aominecchi, breakfast is ready!"

_What the fuck?_

"Kise, want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Me? Last night I took you home because you were drunk, and I let myself stay the night."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why are you here when you're supposed to be in Europe?"

"I came to you."

How sweet! Well shit, I can't stop myself.

"A-aominecchi, what are you doing?"

"Can't you tell?"

"The only thing I can see now is your face, especially your lips!"

"And that's my point. Now shut up. You're mine."

"W-what?!"

"Fuck, do I have to repeat myself? _You're mine, idiot_!"

And he finally shut up. Only I helped him out with that.

Or rather, my lips had.


End file.
